User talk:Angador
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Angador page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cajak (Talk) 07:01, January 17, 2010 Hello to you, whom I assume would be King James! I would love to enter into diplomatic relations with your nation, provided you fill me in further on your foreign policy. If I feel we should enter relations, the ultimate decision will be effected by my people, when I call a vote. Hope to hear back soon, Heath I, King of the Morkskovians Re: New Europe Hello King James, I will heed your warning, and keep a wary eye focused on The So-called empire of New Europe. Wilhelm's government offends me, and does not lie within the morals which I was raised on. My people will NEVER accept rule of THAT sort. If their "Emperor" thinks my people will accept his rule easily, he will be sadly, sadly mistaken. Yourself and the president both may contact me at king_of_morkskovia@yahoo.com. Heath I, King of the Morkskovians Flag of Angador Does your nation have a flag design yet? If so, could you please show us so we may display it on the Diplomacy with the Slinky Empyre article? Kyng Fyrst 22:24, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Dispute The terms originally were going to be accepted, but we shall no longer recognize your government or claims at all. Reason being is because you have openly insulted us and undermined our credibility. And your comments made are considered inappropriate and offensive to us both professionally and personally. New Europe will no longer make any attempts to make deals with your group and shall ignore anything you say.New Euro Emperor 03:15, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations We would love to create diplomatic relations with Angador Oldanus 09:16, January 23, 2010 (UTC) A Proclamation of the Royal Council of Coleraine Cad é seo a leanas le Forógra na Comhairle Ríoga na Cúil Raithin: Beidh an rialtas ríoga a thuilleadh aitheantas a thabhairt do fhlaitheas an Ríocht na Angador, a éisteacht le meastar gur talamh i éirí amach i gcoinne na n-dTiarnaí Nua na hEorpa. Sínithe ar an lá seo: an Ceathrú Feabhra, sa Bhliain ar ár dTiarna dhá-míle agus deich, ag an gComhairle Ríoga a Caitliceach SOILSE Seán Amadeus de Cúil Raithin. Seán Amadeus an Rí ''Tá a Thiarna, Edmund McClouskey, 1 Líon na Rath Uilliam RC, KBC '' ''Tá a Gras, Cathal Mac Eachaidh, 1 Diúc na Naomh Peadar, RC, KBC, GCDV '' ''Tá a Thiarna, Aonghus Mulchrone, 1st Barún Weston, RC, KBC '' ''Tá a Ridire Tearlach Ó Conghaile, RC, KSA '' ''Tá a Ridire Bedwyr Thomas, RC, MP, KBC Tá a Ridire Bryn Thomas, RC, CBC, MP What follows is a proclamation of the Royal Council of Coleraine: The royal government shall no longer recognise the sovereignty of the Kingdom of Angador, which is hear by considered a land in rebellion against their New European lords. Signed on this day: the Fourth of February, in the Year of Our Lord Two-Thousand and Ten, by the Royal Council of His Catholic Majesty Seán Amádeus of Coleraine. Seán Amadeus the King ''His Lordship, Edmund McClouskey, 1st Count of Rathliam RC, KBC '' ''His Grace, Cathal Mac Eachaidh, 1st Duke of Naomh Peadar, RC, KBC, GCDV '' ''His Lordship, Aonghus Mulchrone, 1st Baron Weston, RC, KBC '' ''Sir Turlach Connolly, RC, KSA '' ''Sir Bedwyr Thomas, RC, MP, KBC Sir Bryn Thomas, RC, CBC, MP Alliance So sad that the Kingdom of Coleraine gave in. I think New Europe is just being a bully, not just to you but your allies. I would like an alliance?Parker I of Secundomia 13:57, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your kind comments. I am intrested in forming a allience with you. But I will have to talk about this will my Co-Regent HM Queen Laura I of Moylurg. What do you know of my nation? HM King Declan I of Moylurg. Kingdom of Moylurg. Her Majesty Queen Laura I of Moylurg said that she thinks an allience between our nations should be created. As do I. So I am pleased to say that the Kingdom of Moylurg is now in a allience with your nation. HM King Declan I of Moylurg Kingdom of Moylurg What sort of relations do your people wish to have with Moylurg? HM King Declan I Dispute New Europe gave you our conditions, and they are negotiable. Review them and send us back an ammended version of your believed to be a mutual one.New Euro Emperor 22:57, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Your offer will be put before the Reichstag tonight and answer will given by tomorrow morning.New Euro Emperor 22:49, February 12, 2010 (UTC) We accept your offer on the condition that your nation acknowledges it is gaining independence from New Europe. And as for your alliance proposal, we agree and have one in mind. That Angador joins the Triune Alliance and that it is reorganized into a Monarchist Alliance, open to all micronational monarchies who seek aid against republicanism in all forms.New Euro Emperor 16:13, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations To the Kingdom of Angador: Thank you for your offer of an alliance. However, I am afraid that at present Austenasia is in a state of turmoil after the Emperor's abdication. I have refused the Throne in order to remain Prime Minister, and I will not meet with the 2nd in Line until later today, when he will probably accept the Throne. So at present, Austenasia doesn't really have a Monarch and everything's a bit chaotic over here. We are happy to enter into an informal state of friendly affairs with Angador, but please do not expect anything binding or formal until after the situation here in Austenasia has blown over. Kind regards, HIH Crown Prince Jonathan, Prime Minister of Austenasia 07:40, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Civil War The Rebel forces reject your peace treaty, as we do not wish to break away from austenasia, and Princess Caroline does not live in South Kilttown, and so how could she rule over it? Westnitrian Response In return, I king Finarfin I. grant you the region of Har Dol Eldar in Obilninia HighElf 13:53, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Eanian Diplomatic Relations The People's Republic of Eania would be honored to open diplomatic relations with the Kingdom of Angador, under the shared belief that our geographic location in the United States commonwealth of Kentucky should serve as a reason to, as you say, "show a strong, unified front." It will be our pleasure to recognize your sovereignty, and to consider any terms you may have to offer. Yours, Austin Worthington Prime Minister of Eania Parodist Wyvern Diplomatic Relations Unfortunately, because of his behaviour in the UUS war attempt and the events that followed, Bradley of Dullahan has been relieved of his position as minister of Foreign Affairs. I, king Quentin I of Wyvern, have taken over this position. I still have to get the hang of this department, as I used to have maintenance, a department that was not very active because of the weather. I encourage diplomatic relations between our two nations and for me, a friendship between our nations is hereby established. QuentinWyvern 22:40, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Caroline's right to the throne (Im speaking independently) I Bradley of Dullahan, leader of the Conservative Liberal Party agree with you on that caroline is the rightfull heir to the throne. Brad1201 22:01, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the title I whas from the beginning an supporter but my nation dindt agree on it so we remained neutral and as i got some critics i whas afraid to tell it. Im glad i did. im honoured. Message from Princess Caroline to Secundomia and Angador Thank you Secundomia and Angador for supporting me. But the Austenasian people don't want me to be Empress because I lost the vote, and I lost the war as well. I don't want the Throne anymore, but if you think Princess Christine should have it that's OK with me. So I'm giving back the Carolinian Order award as well, because I don't want the Throne anymore, I signed that treaty to say so. Thank you again for supporting me but we've lost so you can stop giving me all these medals and things. Response to Starting It sounds interesting. Could you provide me with more information? --Archduke of Noamh Séamus 04:46, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic relations Eleytheria would like to commence diplomatic relations with Angador. We would like to ask whether we could obtain an email address to elaborate on these? :-) Yours, William Danforth --Eleytheria 23:06, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations Your Majesty, King of Angador, etc., etc, etc, The [[|Sylvania|Principality of Sylvania]] officially recognizes the sovereignty of the Kingdom of Angador. We ask that Angador return the favor. Best regards and God bless, His Serene Highness, Prince of Sylvania, Emperor of Antarctica, Protector of Serenity and Tranquility, Defender of the Faith, etc., etc., etc., Diplomatic Relations Greetings from the Midget Nation-in-Exile! Angador is currently listed in our list of enemy nations due to your nation opposing us during the Austenasian Civil War. However, we would like to put our former conflict behind us and, as you withdrew support for Carolinianism on 25 May 2010, the Midget Nation would like to enter into an alliance or a state of friendship with Angador. We are still unconfortable that His Majestic Highness currently maintains the Royal Carolinian Order, but we hope that a compromise on this issue can be reached, as we would sincerely like to enter into friendly relations with Angador. Please reply on our talk page. Best wishes, MidgetMaster 10:28, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Alliance Hello, I am King Octavius of the Lanaa Empire. I believe it would be mutually beneficial to establish an alliance with your country because we agree that your country is well run. you would make a great ally. Please leave a response on my talk page as soon as you find the time. Sincerely, King Octavius and Prime Minister Ben Theo Diplomatic relation The Grand Principality of Campinia wants a diplomatic relation with teh Kingdom Angador. You can find more information on the micro wiki page about our Grand Prinicipality. We hope to hear from you Kind regards The Office of the Grand Prince e-mail: guillaumeol@hotmail.be